He Should Have Been
by Flutist Girl
Summary: Yuffie's thoughts as she rescues and cares for Vincent after Rosso's attack leaves him half dead. Short, fluffy, meant to be humorous and sweet. Yuffentine. DoC complient, I think.


He Should Have Been

_Summary: Yuffie's thoughts as she watches Vincent recovering from his attack with Rosso. Yuffentine. DoC complient, I think._

_Background Info: Part II in a series of One-Shots describing the background story of Rosso's attack on Vincent when she steals the protomateria. Can be read seperately. I will post Part I upon request._

_Warnings: Fluffy and Sappy. Meant to be both humorous and sweet. Not sure how either turned out..._

* * *

He _should_ have been flattered.

After all, he had just been clutched from the jaws of death. Not only that, but his savior was none other than _the_ one, _the_ only, Yuffie Kisiragi! The White Rose of Wutai! (Who was Rosso calling a flea?!) The single greatest ninja ever! Me! _Me!_

But all he did was stare at me like I was an idiot.

I freely proclaimed my glory in a magnificent improvised ballad of epic proportions, just for him! And did I get a shout of "Amen!" or "Praise be!" or even a "Halleluiah!"?

No. He just stared at me.

Some guys are just so insensitive!

The jerk…

He wasn't exactly feather-light, you know. And he could have cleaned up a little first. I got vampire blood all over me! Eww…

And he kept contorting into that creepy demon on me. _And_ I tripped on that sad excuse of a cape. _And_ his pointy shoes kept bouncing off my shins. I'm pretty sure his claw shredded my shoulder, to say nothing of _Chaos's_.

Should I keep going? I've got more.

So he's about the single worst patient I've ever had. He made a thrilling, _dignified_ escape impossible and probably made me look like the unluckiest beast of burden ever to live.

Stupid Vinnie…

But the _worst_ thing he did, the single solitary sin that I will never, _ever_, as long as I live forgive him for (besides the ruined outfit, that's going to take _days_ to mend!) was for scaring me like that.

Don't you see? He made the fearless, the brave, the perfect, the invincible Yuffie Kisiragi…! I was trembling like one of those pathetic, ordinary schoolgirls! I was seeing spots! _Spots!_ On my perfectly sharp, keen eyes!

How _dare_ he? How dare he ruin me like this?! These circles under my eyes don't come out with water, make-up remover, or hydrochloric acid, you know! And the nightmares…they'll take even longer, I expect. To go away…to _really_ go away, I mean.

And the memories…permanent!

I never, _ever_ wanted to see anyone in that much pain. Especially when he and I…well we…got along…sort of…sometimes…in our own…_unique_ way. Just a _little!_

He's still glaring at me. Give it a rest, already! I didn't do anything!

…not that he knows of anyway…

Oh Gaia…did he figure out what I…no, he couldn't have…was he even _conscious_!?

I mean, the great Yuffie has a golden heart as big as the sky, so he should knock that surprised look off his face!

Not that I did! He was just imagining things!

And why wouldn't I? It would be the kind thing to do, right? Not that I would but…oh!

Okay, I did it! Happy now?

He was so hurt. The pain on his face was making _me_ ache! He cried out so much, arched his back…he used up whatever energy he had saved in his failing reserves in his violent thrashing.

So…being the wonderful, kind and generous ninja I am…I did what I could to ease it…

He was always so alone, always grieving, always hurting in one way or another. That's why he's so cold. He was always wallowing in self-hatred and guilt that was well…to be blunt…pointless.

I guess that's why I did it. Because all his pain and suffering was not needed…_useless_. Why he continues to torture himself, I will never understand.

He was unconscious, I thought. I made absolutely _sure!_ He would never know.

And so I…I kissed him. Not just a…uh…friendly peck on the cheek either…

_Just_ to make him feel better, you understand! _Just_ to ease a little of the hurt!

And I had a splitting headache. Screams don't exactly help that, you know? Well…it worked. It shut him up awful fast. It was like Sleeping Beauty in reverse. Princess kisses Prince and he's out like a light.

I have never seen him lie so still, his face was so peaceful, even his muscles were loose! He was as limp as a wet noodle.

Looking at him like that, I got this kind of tickly feeling in my chest, a mild burning…

I…kind of liked it. It felt good.

But I'm still mad at him.

And good luck changing that.


End file.
